Raiders
Raiders is the fifteenth episode of the third season of Sandguardians and the forty-seventh overall. Plot Nash, Gates, and Miller run for cover in response to the ONC tank's blast. Bernard regroups with his men and orders them to form a perimeter around the base's entrance. The ONC soldiers do so as the tank approaches the base. Taking cover from behind a barricade, Miller questions their situation, prompting Nash to contact Allan, believing him to be the one who flew off in the Pelican. Inside the Pelican, meanwhile, Allan tells Nash that he and the Blues are going to bring Seal back, adding that he won't make the same mistake with Seal like he did with McGrath. Nash tries to talk some sense into Allan but he cuts her off. Ichabod is then seen with his armor painted similar to Bernard's. He expresses his concern over the mission and points out the tone of Nash's voice during the call, believing something happened to her and the others. Dax, however, argues that Nash may have been trying to trick them to go back and states that if Seal is captured Winters will get his Life Saver. The two continue to argue until Allan informs them that they've reached their destination. At the research lab, Allan and the Blues intentionally crash their pelican into the snow. At the same time, Seal, camouflaged to reflect the environment, kills two ONC soldiers and sneaks into the lab. Sydney and Johnson, accompanied by two other ONC guards, rush over to the pelican to find Ichabod dressed like Bernard. Believing Icky to be Bernard Sydney and Johnson lead him into the facility while the other two guards investigate the pelican. However, the guards are incapacitated by Dax and Jason, who proceed to wear their armor. Allan, under Active Camo, leads the two towards the facility and devises a plan of escape. He tells the two to secure the two Hornets in front of the facility and that he'll signal them if he finds Seal. As the three approach the entrance, Sydney orders Dax and Jason, believing them to be guards, to stay with the pelican. As Dax and Jason return to the pelican they realize that Allan has already snuck inside and hope he finds Seal. Back at DotCom, Bernard and his reinforcements close in on the Guardians and the Reds. Nash contacts Mickey and Bart for backup but is shot by the tank, rendering her unconscious and injured. Just then Mickey and Bart ram the tank with a Prowler and proceed to kill an ONC guard. Bernard fires at them while the tank takes aim at Miller. Miller faces the tank to protect Nash when suddenly a green blast shuts it down. Legend rushes to the tank, holding the Life Saver, and kills the driver. He then takes cover next to Miller, who is shocked to see him. Legend tells Miller to focus and helps him get Nash to safety. Meanwhile, as Mickey and Bart attack Bernard the latter is forced into cover and radios for help. With the ONC lowering in numbers, Legend orders everyone to keep fighting. Characters Guardians *Nash *Miller *Mickey *Bartholomew *Allan *Jason *Dax *Seal Red Team *Gates Blue Team *Ichabod *Legend ONC *Bernard *Sydney *Johnson *Several soldiers Transcript *'' '' Music *"Volatile Reaction" by Kevin MacLeod *"Reign Supreme" by Kevin MacLeod *"At Launch" by Kevin MacLeod *"Five Armies" by Kevin MacLeod *"Tech Battle" by Tim Beek Trivia *The title is a reference to the ONC soldiers raiding DotCom. It is also referencing the Blues, Allan, and Seal infiltrating the research lab, more or less. *Dax and Jason disguised as ONC troopers while Allan remains cloaked is inspired by the Red vs. Blue: Season 12 episode "Hit and Run". **In addition, Dax and Jason disguising themselves by taking the armor of the enemy is a reference to Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Watch the Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3